


desperate souls

by dappledleaves



Series: alternate universes [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Betrayal and Redemption, Dream Smp, Eret Redemption, Forgiveness, Gen, Realistic, Redemption, i guess??, im still stressed, injuries, its like midnight but i have to write something, l'manburg, manburg, so that stream was CRAZY, the enemy of my enemy is my friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledleaves/pseuds/dappledleaves
Summary: “You have been betrayed,” Eret insisted, like it was something Wilbur didn’t know, something he didn’t feel in the deepest parts of himself. “I could help you.”“We know we’ve been betrayed!” Tommy whirled on him, emotional, in pain, and every inch the man that Wilbur knew him to be, and he couldn't be more thankful that even when the home he’d fought for had been taken away, his friend remained the same. He was all he had left.So that was why he said it.“And we know you can help us.” Wilbur was freezing from the water, bleeding from his wounds, but he held Eret’s stare. “So help us.”
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: alternate universes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013103
Comments: 30
Kudos: 378





	1. traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eret redemption brain go brrrrr
> 
> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy reading this. If you do, please feel free to leave a comment telling me about it, I love chatting to you guys. 
> 
> This is all a bit of fun! Please respect the content creators.

They ran. What else could they have done? 

He didn't know how it had all gone so wrong, so quickly. How it only took one declaration from their new President - no, their first Emperor - and his home was torn away from him. Torn away by someone that would never understand what it meant, to stand inside those walls and know what was sacrificed to ensure their continued existence.

When Wilbur first heard Schlatt had been found, that he was being welcomed back, he thought their victory was ensured. After all, they were old friends. A good word from him would surely grant them victory over the other parties - but he'd never expected him to start a party of his own.

An old friend, sure. But one who was cast out and left to survive on his own, and it should have been obvious really, how much it had changed him. How unpredictable he'd become. Wilbur should have noticed his slow walk, his scanning eyes, distrustful of them all; even distrustful of him. So it made sense, in some horrid, defeatist way, that when he'd asked Schlatt for an endorsement as President, his response was to run for the position himself instead.

And now he was driving them out. The ones who'd fought for each meter of ground under his feet. 

_My first decree as the president of L'manburg - the Emperor of this great country - is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit._

One powerful statement was all it took, and the inhabitants of Dream's land turned on them, weapons that were previously hidden on their person now taken out freely. 

Weapons weren't supposed to be allowed in L'manburg, not even to visitors. Wilbur wondered - while beginning to back away, stumbling around his chair - how long it had taken for his rules to start being broken. But he thought he could deal with it. They weren't his citizens, his friends. His friends would not stand for this injustice; this was the sort of grievance which the land he'd founded sought to defeat.

Which was why, when he eventually turned and ran, tugging Tommy behind him who had been frozen to the spot since Schlatt begun his speech, he hardly felt when the swing of an axe connected with his side. Or the first arrow which grazed his shoulder - or the second, which was waiting to slice his cheek when he glanced to look behind. He knew it should hurt. And it did. But how could he be expected to think about the pain when there was something tearing up his insides: a worse kind of wound.

Amongst the mob chasing them, Wilbur could see flashes of red and blue. Citizens of L'manburg - who he'd tried his hardest to lead these past years - were betraying him. They'd been ensnared by that man with horns; they'd heard his words and decided they were truer than what Wilbur had shouted in triumph when freedom finally became theirs. Jack, tall and proud, darted after them, his manic smile reflected in the gleaming diamond sword he and Tommy had forged together. Eret, eyes hidden by those sunglasses, a little further behind him and - Wilbur couldn't bare to keep his eyes on him. His betrayal was still a wound he never wanted to forget.

Which just left his son.

Fundy, at the front of the pack, gave chase like he was eager for the kill. Crossbow in hand, gripped easily between his fingers as he took a shot - which flew over Tommy's head as he stumbled over tree roots breaking through the earth, eagerly seeking more space. Wilbur had gifted him that crossbow for a birthday; he choked back a sob and clung to his friend's hand as they ran deeper into the trees, trying to guess how long he'd felt this way. Whether or not he was doing this out of loyalty to Schlatt - or because Schlatt had given him an excuse to do something he'd wanted to for a long time.

But those questions didn't matter, did they? His son was still betraying him. And Wilbur still had a job to do. 

"Tommy," he urged when he began to slow. " We can't stop. Not yet. We have to keep going."

He felt reassured when their paces matched once again, but the sting of cold air rushing against the cut on his cheek was making his eyes water. He wasn't going to complain, he knew Tommy had fared worse than him. The smeared blood across his pale skin stood out - Tommy was worried, but trying not to show it. Wilbur felt an aching fondness for how stubborn he was, and regretted that it had taken a situation like this for him to realise it. He regretted, too, that he'd ever dragged him into this - he could see with every step that Tommy was favouring his left leg, and guilt wormed its way into his chest, like it was trying to throttle the air from his lungs. He'd made this happen. And they couldn't keep up this running forever.

"I know, Wilbur. But - " he stumbled whilst wading through water, and Tommy was the one to pull him upright, eyes wide with worry. "We left Tubbo behind."

Wilbur clenched their hands together. His other one felt traitorously empty. He couldn't remember seeing Tubbo in the mob - if he had, that might have been the last thing he could take, and he'd have stopped and handed himself over to Schlatt. It felt impossible to ever picture Tommy doing the same, though, and Wilbur would be a terrible leader, and a terrible friend if he thought he could leave Tommy alone in all this. With the sounds of the group hunting them dying away, as they weaved through the trees they only had each other.

Or, that's what he thought.

-

The so-called King of the ones who'd chased them was stood, leant against a tree in their path. He must have taken some shortcut that Wibur didn't know about - this wasn't L'manburg's territory. He looked calmer than someone facing those they'd betrayed should, and he wondered if Eret even felt any guilt at all, if he'd cared about their cause once upon a time before Dream tempted him away with something better. The crown he wore glittered in the dappled light from the trees - it was pretty, but the stones set in it did not shine.

Wilbur was so caught up in him; this man who perhaps he hated most of all, that he missed the first part of what he said. He came back to himself when Tommy bristled with anger at his side, clutching Wilbur's hand even tighter and beginning to walk away. Of course. Eret was here. Eret would tell Schlatt they were here. Eret was going to grin and betray them again.

But seconds ticked by. He didn't look like he was going to do any of those things. 

“You have been betrayed,” Eret insisted, like it was something Wilbur didn’t know, something he didn’t feel in the deepest parts of himself. “I could help you.”

“We know we’ve been betrayed!” Tommy whirled on him, emotional, in pain, and every inch the man that Wilbur knew him to be, and he couldn't be more thankful that even when the home he’d fought for had been taken away, his friend remained the same. He was all he had left.

So that was why he said it.

“And we know you can help us.” Wilbur was freezing from the water, bleeding from his wounds, but he held Eret’s stare. “So help us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to play with the idea of what would have happened if Wilbur had accepted Eret's first offer of assistance. This was fun to write, should I do more?


	2. brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy turned towards him. Just an inch. 
> 
> “Why, Will?” he said. “Why did you give up?”

Never had Wilbur felt so... defeated. 

The sun was just beginning to set, amber rays spilling over them as they followed Eret around the trees, along another one of his shortcuts. Light reflected off of his crown, acting as a sort of beacon to lead Wilbur through the approaching night - the only thing keeping his feet moving forwards.

It really had come to this, hadn’t it. 

Tommy’s footsteps were close behind him. He hadn’t said a single word since Wilbur agreed to let Eret help them, but he could feel his glare on his back - Tommy must be confused by all this, and rightly so. But it was for the best. He would help him see, this had to be for the best.   
  
Eret hadn’t said anything either. Wilbur hadn’t been able to see his eyes when he’d accepted his help, but he’d known him for long enough - fought with him for long enough, to be able to tell when he was surprised. A pause, a moment of nothing, before an easy grin took shape on his face. He’d started leading them somewhere - Wilbur hadn’t asked for their destination; he was sure that it would be better than being found by somebody else. If that had been the case, he prayed it would have been someone not wearing a L’manburg uniform. He wouldn’t have been able to fight them. But then again, he hadn’t tried to fight Eret, either. Maybe it didn’t matter that he was no longer part of their nation, because once upon a time he’d worn their uniform too. 

This situation was most certainly also better than bleeding out in the forest, or succumbing to any number of dangers that would be lying in wait for them after the setting of the sun.

So with nothing to break the silence save for the crunching of leaves between their feet, Wilbur thought he should have expected it when the walls surrounding Eret’s castle came into view. Battlements peeked out over the top, but that was all he could see. Their guide pushed his way through the last of the trees - and they’d reached the end of the woods that surrounded his domain. 

A simple iron door was in front of them. Eret turned back to glance at them for the first time, considering.

”Last chance to change your mind, Wilbur.”

Tommy scoffed.

It hurt, a little, not be referred to as the president, but then again, he’d never called Eret ‘your majesty.’

He attempted a smile, but it slid straight off of his face. He didn’t try again.

Rainbow patterns adorned the stones that were stacked up and up, creating the castle. News had reached L’manburg that with his title of King secure, Eret had begun work on a royal home, but Wilbur had never expected all of the colours. It was... a nice surprise. He rather liked it, not that he’d ever tell him. 

Eret’s shoulders relaxed a little, like being away from the woods made him feel safer. Well, he did have plenty of enemies. Wilbur and Tommy had just been his enemies minutes ago. 

The courtyard he led them through was just as vibrant - there was a fountain filled with darting fish, and red and white roses were in full bloom, resting on the bushes planted around. The open space was surrounded with arches, and young ivy curled around them near the ground, just starting to grow.

Tommy was beginning to slow down again, and Wilbur considered asking if they could stop for a moment. But Eret stopped, and they all looked at their destination. 

Tall, dark oak trees had been planted by the wall. Wilbur noticed with wonder that they met in the middle - one final arch. Another door awaited them between the trees. Eret walked through this one without looking back to Wilbur - he probably supposed he wasn’t going to back out now. And he wasn’t. They’d come this far.   
  
Wilbur took one deep breath. A second. And followed their traitor inside.

  
  
He left them in an empty corridor. Compared to the outside, the castle’s halls were dull, and - he could admit - a little sad. With nothing better to do, and too much adrenaline still to spare, he sunk down onto the edge of an empty bench for three. The tapping of his foot echoed half heartedly.

His general - his Vice President - his friend was still standing. 

He offered a hand which Tommy didn’t take, and he struggled to sit down on the other end of the bench. They were alone together, but there was a distance between them too.

It was for the best. Tommy might hate him now. Wilbur might have just lost his last friend. But at least he was safe. If this was the last thing Tommy ever let him do for him, at least it was keeping him safe.   
  
Tommy turned towards him. Just an inch. 

“Why, Will?” he said. “Why did you give up?”   
  
He frowned. “I haven’t.”

”Really?” The glare Wilbur had felt earlier was back, and Tommy regarded him with disappointment, with anger. “We’re hiding away in the home of a traitor. I thought you were brave!”

Tommy clenched his fists, tearing his eyes away - and somehow that hurt more than having his furious attention. Wilbur watched as he sunk into his seat, like he was being deflated of all of his fight. He didn’t want that. Tommy was supposed to be the hopeful one. 

“I... thought you were _brave_ , Will. But you’re just scared.”

“Am I not allowed to be scared?” he asked.

”Well, I just - “  
  
“No.” He cut him off. It surprised Wilbur, sometimes, how easily he forgot about the man he’d been. The man with the strength to lead a revolution. He missed that strength; now he only felt tired. His opposing parties had called him an old man - and he felt like one. But it seemed Tommy hadn’t forgotten, and he still listened to his request. Wilbur looked right at him, even though Tommy wouldn’t look at him at all.

“Am I not allowed? I think I am. Maybe you forgot while you were playing politician, Tommy, but we’re not untouchable. We’re not gods. We hurt. We bleed. Losing the election should have taught you that.”

Tommy was ashamed of him. Wilbur couldn’t even begin to comprehend how unfair that was.

He kept going, desperately trying to get his point across. “If you just let me explain -“

”You’re a coward, Wilbur.” Tommy muttered to the ground. “You made us run, when I would have stayed. I would have fought.”

”You would have _died_.”

”So you don’t believe in me?”

”Tommy.” Wilbur reached out to him. “Of course I do. But you couldn’t have fought all of them.”

He thought about Fundy then, even though he didn’t want to, with his crossbow ready to shoot Tommy down. Only yesterday, he would have been so proud of his deadly aim.   
  
He wanted his son back.

A loud noise from down the hall had him jumping up, or trying to at least. His body ached, but he still moved in front of Tommy as quickly as he could. The adrenaline hadn’t worn off yet. Tommy opened his mouth to object - he already knew what he was going to say.

”We’ll talk about this later. I’m going to check that out.”   
  
“Like hell you are.” Tommy tested his weight on both of his feet, and Wilbur didn’t miss his flinch of pain, no matter how quickly he tried to school his face into a neutral expression “Give me a minute. I’m coming.”

 _He thinks you’re a coward_ , his brain whispered. _He thinks you’re going to run again, and leave him behind._

“Tommy,” he ordered. “Stay. Please.”

Wilbur turned a corner.

Eret was knelt down against the stone, swiftly picking up items off the ground. Wilbur saw bandages, tape, bottles and more hastily being bundled into his arms. Looking down at the floor had caused his crown to slip a little, hands too full to readjust.

Wilbur took a step forwards to help, and thought better of it. He knew they wouldn’t survive without Eret’s help - or his supplies at least, but that didn’t mean he was about to trust him.   
  
He wondered, how easy it would be to grab the items from him. How risky it was to try and take him down. Wilbur had never been the best fighter - he’d made Tommy his general for a reason - but Eret wasn’t the strongest either. Plus he insisted on wearing that ridiculous cloak. Draping himself in red may have made him look regal, but it was also a weakness. He’d only have to tug on it, bundle him up, and take the castle and it’s supplies for his own...

Eret noticed him them, dropping the bandages he’d just picked up as his hand flew to his side on instinct. His side where his diamond sword lay. Ah, right. Maybe he was a little outmatched.

Best to leave his plan for another time.

Eret relaxed. “Oh, Wilbur. Sorry.” Bottles in his arms clinked together as he straightened up. “I thought you were someone else. Mind helping me with these?”

Eret’s arms were probably too full to attack him. And he didn’t look particularly eager to betray him for a second time. But looks were deceiving. He had to remind himself that. Assuming he could trust everyone was what nearly lost them the war. Wilbur could never be so trusting again. He couldn’t.   
  
He trusted Tommy. He trusted himself. He could maybe trust Eret’s supplies. 

So he said ”sure,” and knelt to pick up the bandages. His injuries didn’t like that very much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Chapter two. This was was a little more difficult to write, but I got there. Comments make me incredibly happy, please let me know your thoughts!


	3. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step by step, he slowly made his way to Tommy's bedside, where there was an open window with the structures of L'manburg in the distance. Except, there wasn't as much structure as there should have been. 
> 
> "Will - they're taking down the walls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... the festival. how we feeling guys?

Eret was shivering, his cape folded up next to him by the river's edge as he knelt down. He'd found it whilst mining stone for his castle - a little ways west into the forest surrounding his land. It was where the spruce trees began to be dusted with snow, and the flowing waters were edged with ice. He'd brought a bucket with him this time, using a pickaxe to chip away at the ice, and a shovel to scoop it up. The air he breathed out hung around his face in a cloud, and his sunglasses were steaming up - but Tommy needed this for his ankle, and Eret was determined to get it for him. Maybe then they'd relax a little more whenever he entered the room.

Gaining their trust again was going to be difficult. But he'd never expected it to be easy.

It became clear something was wrong when he arrived back at his castle. He’d done a big circle around to avoid suspicion, so now he was moving along the oaken path with his bucket in hand. Or, he was moving, but the figure stood a little ways off the path in the grass made him pause.

They were facing the castle, and Eret couldn’t quite tell who they were. He could clearly see the black suit they were wearing though, which was enough to make him weary. He snuck closer, and noted the shorter height, and the brown hair. 

"Tubbo?" he called, and he jumped, startled.

"Eret. Hi." 

Something definitely felt off, and Eret tried to not look obvious as he walked around him, putting himself between Tubbo and the castle. He had to keep Wilbur and Tommy's presence a secret - it didn't matter that it was just Tubbo. He wasn't sure who's side anyone was on anymore. If he could change loyalties... anybody could. Fundy was proof of that.

"Do you need something?"

Tubbo ducked his head, giving a half-defeated laugh. "I'm tracking Tomm- the exiles, remember?" Eret didn't miss his voice wobbling slighly. He was just a kid, in a suit, with sleeves that were an inch too long, and he looked too serious to be that boy with the infectious smile which had kept their spirits up during the war. "I thought they might be hiding in the forest. He looked past him to the castle, and then the trees beyond that. "Have you seen anything?"

"Me?" He fought to keep his face neutral. He prided himself on being hard to read, when he wanted to, but Tubbo was dangerously perceptive. If his status as a spy had been uncovered before he'd gotten to enact the 'final control room' plan, he had no doubts it would have been Tubbo who'd discover it. He wasn't as quick to master swordfighting as Tommy had been, but his technique was better overall. He held weapons with a quiet confidence, a belief in his skills without broadcasting it to his opponent. 

If he were to become a spy for Schlatt, would Eret be able to tell? 

"No," he lied. I haven't seen anyone."

There was a moment which seemed to stretch on, almost longer than he could bear.

Tubbo sighed heavily. “Thank god. I hoped I wasn't right." He smiled at Eret, but there was a sadness that weakened it. “I didn't want to have to bring anyone in."

Eret wasn't sure what to do. Tubbo like he might blow over if someone glanced at him for too long. "So... you don't support Schlatt?"

"No! Yes? I... don't know," he admitted, crossing his arms over himself when a cooler breath of wind swept across the grass. "I'm conflicted, I think. On what's best. Schlatt was elected fairly, so it would be wrong to oppose him simply because he isn't Wilbur..."

Tubbo's voice trailed off, clearly debating with himself over the correct course of action. Eret's fingers were beginning to numb from the temperature.

“You shouldn’t stay out to too long,” Eret advised him, nudging Tubbo out of his thoughts. “It’s cold, and that suit doesn’t look particularly warm.”

“No, it’s - “ Tubbo shivered, and Eret smiled thinly, his point proven. “ - it’s okay. I’m okay.”

”I believe you,” he said. But after a moments thought, unclasped his cape and wrapped it around Tubbo’s shoulders anyway. He clung onto it, grateful, and Eret felt a little better. "Now go on, scram. No doubt it'll be another hectic day tomorrow."

Tubbo nodded, a little lost under all of the red material, and started to back away. Eret's shoulder's loosened a little.

"Hey," he turned back, briefly. "What's with the bucket?"

"Huh?" _Shit, shit, shit -_ "It's just... ice. Just ice. I hurt my wrist."

Tubbo's face twisted into one of concern, and no, that wasn't good. He didn't need him sticking around any longer. It would probably be for the best if he avoided him where possible - if he was going to be Schlatt's right hand man from now on. 

"Would you like me to take a look?" Tubbo focused on his wrist; Eret put it behind his back.

"It's okay, really. I'm okay, Tubbo. You can go. And I won't tell Schaltt about your... loyalty crisis?"

"Well..." he looked a little doubtful, but Eret internally sighed in relief as he started to walk back to the oaken path. He glanced back, a conspiratorial grin visible. "Alright. I believe you too." 

Eret waved him on his way. Cool water ran down his wrist, startling him; he looked down, and the ice in the bucket had melted too much to be of any use. Great. 

He tipped it out, drenching the dry grass below his feet, and turned to retrace his steps back to the river. One way or another, he'd get their trust back. Now that he'd decided on it he couldn't imagine what he'd do if he failed. At first, it had all just been something to entertain him - being a lonely king in a castle was getting old, so what better way to amuse himself than by taking in the exiled enemies of the Emperor?

It had quickly become more than that. Worryingly so. The obvious dislike from Tommy, the hurt that Wilbur tried and failed to hide - they all became reminders of what he’d done in the past, and what he wanted to be forgiven for.   
  
He should have never approached them with that offer. If he hadn’t, guilt wouldn’t have bloomed inside his chest like the roses in his gardens, vibrant and covered with thorns. But he had approached them, so he’d do everything he could to make this guilt go away.

A new day. Another day of surviving, closer than Schlatt would ever expect them to. Eret had offered to help them with the bandages again, but Wilbur thought it was best he headed back to L'manburg. Home. Could he still call it that?

He - didn't know. Not anymore. But whatever it was now, Schlatt (or one of his many new citizens, Wilbur thought, not bitter in the slightest) would notice if somebody disappeared, and he wasn't going to lose. Not when they'd only just begun.

"Wilbur!" A panicked voice cut through his thoughts. "Will, they're... they can't..."

 _Oh god,_ his mind supplied tiredly. _What now?_

Step by step, he slowly made his way to Tommy's bedside, where there was an open window with the structures of L'manburg in the distance. Except, there wasn't as much structure as there should have been. 

"Will - they're taking down the walls."

.... _What?_

They - they couldn't be doing this. Schlatt _couldn't_ be doing this. He knew how much they meant to him. He'd sat Schlatt down when he'd first returned to them, happy and eager to share L'manburg's history in an attempt to secure his support. Only now did he realise that during his speech about his nation, and the walls which protected it from those who wished to destroy them, Schlatt had barely said a word. 

He must have been forming his plan, even then. Another traitor Wilbur needed to add to his list. 

From this far away, it was impossible to tell who was following Schlatt's orders, but the work was being done far too quickly for a small group. Which meant L'manburgian's must be helping, right?

He hoped they felt guilty. Just a little bit.

He watched as Tommy's knuckles turned white with how tightly his fist clenched. He reminded Wilbur of a ballad he'd sung once, back when his guitar wasn't smashed, and they were all filled with the naive idea that claiming dependance from Dream's lands could be a simple affair. He couldn't remember all of the song's lyrics - it might have been about a king, or a knight, he could hardly remember now - possessed by a being of fiery fury, and eventually, burnt up. It wasn't one of his more hopeful tunes.

It made him worry. And yet... he understood. Right now he felt like he could be enveloped by his defiant anger - and he would accept it. Welcome it. Even if it meant there was nothing left of himself afterwards.

"How could Schlatt do this?" he questioned, more to himself that anyone else. How could he destroy their home? They'd been friends, once. "I had nothing to do with his banishment. Why didn't he try to take over the SMP instead?"

Tommy turned to him. Wilbur stumbled over nothing at the look of contempt in his eyes. 

"Because Dream and Eret weren't stupid enough to hold an election. Only you did that, Will," he snarled, jabbing a finger from his good hand into his chest. "This is your fault. Schlatt is their leader because of you. This all happened because of you."

Wilbur took in the sight of his friend in front of him; wild hair, wild eyes, the pointed finger pushing in painfully. He knocked it away. 

Tommy was blaming him? Fine. He wasn't the only one who'd seemingly been holding a grudge. 

"What a surprise! Tommy Innit, refusing responsibility." He'd always towered over him, but as he looked down at him he noticed it more than ever. "May I remind you, it was your efforts that convinced Dream to end Schlatt's banishment. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours!"

Tommy snatched back his hand. "That doesn't give you the right to accuse me -"

"Can you _stop?_ For once, this isn't about you. This is about your mistakes, which I have to put right. As ususal." A dry laugh escaped Wilbur's throat, making his cheek sting. "But I suppose this is what I get. Believe in an exasperating child - get accused of being a coward when all I'm trying to do is _help you."_

"I never asked for your help!"

"No!" Wilbur declared. "Because you never think, Tommy! You never realise - you're too weak to do anything alone. Without me, you'd probably already be dead!”

He expected another shouted response. He expected the kind of righteous fury Tommy had always saved for Dream and his army. The determination he’d wrapped himself in like a cape when they’d both stood on the old oak path, one arrow designated to each of them, L’manburg’s future within reach. He expected it, and to be honest he wanted it too, because Schlatt's decree had left him terrified. And though Tommy wouldn't admit it, he was certain he was just as scared.

They wanted to fight back, but they couldn't, so who were they supposed to tear down apart from each-other?

But all he got back was a sob, torn out of Tommy like he couldn’t bare for Wilbur to hear it. And just like that, the lyrics from the song he couldn't remember were placed in his mind: a king _and_ his knight, neither one gaining the upper hand, fighting and fighting until they both destroyed the other. No winner, no loser. Just hurt.

The flames of anger evaporated, leaving smouldering smoke warm in his chest. Wilbur was all burnt up.

"Tommy, I -"

"Don't" A tear glistened in his eye, and he furiously rubbed it away before it could fall. "I get it. I'm glad to know what you really think of me." 

He shifted slightly, like he was going to stand. Wilbur reached for his shoulder in alarm. 

"Tommy, you shouldn't - your leg -"

"Well _you_ leave then, " he said cheerlessly, and Wilbur understood, wholeheartedly, that he had messed up. That he'd attacked something too vulnerable to be defended. Tommy had done the same to him before, but this was different - he'd trusted Wilbur to believe in him. And Wilbur had thrown his trust into the dirt.

He turned his back, looking towards the window, where brick by brick their history was being erased. Wilbur could hear his shallow, shaky breaths. The message was clear: get out. 

So he did, even though it made his injuries ache. He left Tommy alone, and wandered the empty halls of Eret’s castle, his footsteps echoing on the dull grey stone. Brick by brick, piece by piece, Wilbur felt himself slipping away too.

How could he be L’manburg’s founder, if there was no L’manburg left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you thought. 
> 
> im jittery-glittery on tumblr if you wanna come say hi! :))


End file.
